If You Come Softly 1
by Rena Yuy
Summary: Here is chapter 1 ^_^ R+R


If You Come Softly  
By Rena Yuy  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi, ^_^' Here is chapter 1 I don't have much to say.  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon (Wish I. Did). So I hope you enjoy  
this chapter. R+R  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Heero swam to where the angel had fallen. He swam underwater, he looked all  
around, but still couldn't find her anywhere. Then he felt another shock of pain in his   
heart, he swam to the surface to get some air. "AHHH Why does it hurt??" he said to  
himself. All of a sudden the pain stopped. "I got to find her... where could she be???"   
  
Then suddenly, light shot out of the water, It was really bright. The light slowly  
began to die down. He saw that the light became thinner and thinner into a line of light   
shooting out of the water. 'That must be where she is' thought, Heero. He held his breath and  
dived into the lake following the light's path to her. He swam deeper into the water. When  
he finally found her, she was almost lifeless he couldn't bare to see her like this. He   
held onto her and swam to the surface hoping he wasn't to late.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The pilots looked for Heero, but couldn't find him anywhere, finally they gave up  
and started walking home.  
  
"I give up," said Duo walking to the entrances to the park,  
  
Quatre, Trowa ,and Wufei also gave up and walked home. "Maybe, Heero went  
home already," said Quatre.   
  
Duo turned and yelled, "HEERO IF YOU ARE STILL OUT THERE. WERE  
LEAVING YA!!" They waited for a reply, it didn't come they gave up and they left.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Heero finally made to the shore with the 'angel' in his arms (shirtless ^.~) He laid  
her down.'Good thing not much people are here today,' thought Heero. He looked at her,  
she was 'breath taking.' She looked like she was around his age. She had long golden hair  
tied into two pig tails, she also had pure white wings that was just enchanting, Also there  
was a golden shape of a crescent moon on her forehead. He was in a trans, by her beauty.  
He then snapped out of it and saw that she wasn't breathing.   
  
Then all of a sudden Heero felt himself getting weak and weaker.'Is that her?'  
thought Heero. 'If it is, she's getting weak.' Heero didn't know what to do, then he thought  
of CPR. 'It's gotta work, I feel weak.'   
  
Heero suck a big breath of air and gave her CPR. While Heero was giving CPR to  
her, he felt warmth from her lips. Then something happened, he felt that she had response,  
by kissing him back. He looked shocked but didn't stop her, her eyes were still close. A couple  
of minutes past by, she stopped and opened her ocean blue eyes. When that happened her  
wings and her crescent moon disappeared, only her dress was left. She looked shocked  
and pulled herself back. She looked at him, his eyes were Prussian blue and his hair was  
brown.  
  
'He's so handsome.....' she thought, Heero spoke up. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at her.  
She looked at him and smiled, "I should say sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you like that......anyway what  
happen??? How come I'm all wet? How come you're wet too?" she, asked.   
  
Heero looked at her while she was asking him questions. Her wings and her crescent moon  
was gone she was still wearing a white dress. "What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Ser..Serenity..Tsukino, but everyone calls me Serena. Can you now tell me what happened?"  
she said  
  
"Later Serena, do you have a place to stay?" he asked  
  
"n..no..*ahhcuu* I have no money and I'm cold and wet," she said, embracing herself.  
  
"Ok..I know a place you can stay," he said, getting his shirt giving it to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said "But, I will have no money to pay you back-"  
  
"Don't worry about it.... We better start to head home. I don't want you to catch a  
cold," he said in a worry voice. She looked at him. 'He cares about me and we just met....He is soo  
familiar....' she thought.  
  
As they walked, Serena stayed behind him deep in her thoughts, staring at the back  
of his head, until something caught her eyes. People were staring at her. Serena kinda got scared   
and walked a little faster to Heero's side. Heero noticed it, but still looked straight. When they got  
to the hotel, Serena was breath taken by the building's art work of the hotel. Heero turned to her,   
and said.....  
  
"Serena" She looked up at him. "I'm going to get you a hotel room ok? I'm gonna  
get you a room close to mine if that's OK with you?" He said, hoping that she would agree.  
Serena smiled at him and said yes. He grinned at her and told her to wait in the cafe at the  
far end of hotel in the left corner. (You know those little place inside those really big hotels ^_^' )  
  
Serena took her time to get there, looking at the design on the walls the hotel was  
really big and fancy. The walls were bathe in white and light blue flowers, flowers of different   
kind. Finally she made it to the cafe. She looked for a table and sat down, waiting for him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Somewhere near the cafe, a blond young man was on the phone. "I looked for him  
in the hotel and at the park and still I can't find him," said Quatre. "Forget about him  
Quatre, Heero can take care of himself," said Duo. "Ok then. Bye," said Quatre and  
hanged up the phone. 'I need a drink' (no...not beer if that's what you think.-_-' ) he  
thought to himself and walk to the cafe.   
  
When he walked in, he saw a young blond beautiful girl sitting by herself, looking  
like see was waiting for someone. He looked at the strange hairdo she was wearing, it was strange  
but he felt that the hair she did, fit her very well, her hair was a gold color and also very long, her  
eyes were blue it looked like sapphire. Her long white dress was beautiful on her, he also notice   
that she was wet (She feels soo familiar) he thought, then began to 'blush' because the girl was now  
staring at him. He looked away and walked to another table his cheeks still red. When he sat down   
he looked for the girl again. She was now standing, staring at someone walking in the cafe. She smiled  
happily. Quatre looked at the person that the girl was waiting for.......  
  
It was........... HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
End of Chapter 1   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ 


End file.
